I'm A Believer
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: You know Smashmouth song "I'm a believer," right? Well, it'a short story based on that. Chad met a girl on the internet after breaking up with his girlfriend. The time to meet that mysterious girl has arrived and he doesn't know what to expect.


**_Hey!  
It's not my usual, I know. As some of my readers know, I'm a Jemi fan not a Channy one. I just wanted to give Channy a chance. Even though I rather Demi with Joe, I've to admit Chad and Sonny are really cute together. I really loved watching the episode they dated. I almost cry of happiness on that episode. But don't get use to it, cuz I'll be writing more Jemi than Channy. Ok, that's all. Love U All_**

**_Milena :)_**

* * *

**I'm A Believer – Oneshot story**

It is almost the first time Chad goes on a date. His job as an actor doesn't let him have fun and date very often. He doesn't know what he should wear or what hairstyle is the most accurate to attract this woman or how he is supposed to smell like. There are a lot of question on his head. He is not that good with women, especially the "normal" ones. He had only dated actresses and TV personalities. He thinks they aren't "normal." But he believes she's the one. He met her on the internet a year ago. He has never seen her face. He has never heard her voice. He just fell in love the first time he chatted with her. It started as a simple follow on Twitter. Later, she added him on MSN. She hasn't posted any picture of her yet. When Chad asked to see one of her pictures, she freaked out and told him that was kind of personal. He got offended because of that. She blocked him for few days, but then everything got back to normal. He doesn't care if she is ugly, or married, or have children. Chad just want to meet her and the rest is matter of Godspeed.

There is only one thing he can't get rid of it completely. That was the reason he entered the internet community last year. The depression was about to eat him alive. He couldn't concentrate anymore. Nico and Grady, his best friends, told him about the different social networks he would sign up. They assured him that was best remedy for his depression problem.

He was so in love with this co-worker and had a relationship with her, until the producers got her fired. Sonny decided get back home. He refused with all his heart. He remembers that day as the most coldest, saddest one.

_Sonny, please, don't leave me._

_I'm sorry, Chad. I need to go home. I have nothing to do in here. _

_We can work this out. I'm still having my job and we can live comfortable for few months. _

_No, Chad. I'm gonna feel like a heavy load. I don't wanna be a charge in your life. I like my economical independence, if you know what I mean._

_But Sonny..._

_Sorry Chad, I have to go. Tell the crew I'm gonna miss them. _

He remembers that day like it was yesterday; the last kiss, they both in tears, she walking away. All that belongs now to the file of bitter memories.

It is time to move on and this girl who username is "dinagirl1234" offers him the opportunity to start over. He actually doesn't know what her real name is. She knows who is he, though. That mysterious way to communicate is what Chad like the most. The shadow extended over them is irresistible. Right now Chad is wearing his purple tuxedo, the one he use very often on stage. There is a little problem... he can't decide between _Calvin Klein 5 Pc_ or _212 Herrera_.

It is the first time Sonny does such a thing like this. She hasn't tricked anyone on her life. After breaking up, getting fired and moving away, her life made a 180 degree turn. She loves Chad with all her heart and couldn't forget about him. She was so depressed after all that she decided to change her name and find a job as a waitress. She changed her name to Dina. She's working at the finest Bar & Grill in the city. She changed all luxury for a simple way of living. She changed her hair color. She got tanned a bit. She started wearing green contact lenses. She rented a small apartment and bought some things, including a laptop. One day she was babbling on Twitter. A friend told her she should follow some celebrities at least to have fun reading their comments. She followed her advice and pressed "Find People." For her surprise, she found out Chad opened a Twitter account. Her heart pounded faster. The tears started falling down her cheeks. She was so close yet so far. Without thinking, she became one of his followers and sent him a comment. She thought he wouldn't reply to her. He has thousand of fan/followers who probably replied to his first comments too. The next day, she looked up for her replies and there it was. He replied to her comment and became one of her followers as well.

She never meant to start a blind relationship with him, but it happened. They chatted every day in every social network they both are signed up. One day, they were chatting on MSN and she decided to ask the million dollar question... _Have you been in love before?_ He answered with the naked true. _Yes, I have. My first love and only one so far is Sonny._ After that, everything changed between them. They started getting closer and the chatting changed from every day to all day every time. They were even texting to each other. Last week, they were texting. Chad texted he wanted to meet her so badly. She refused but then she realized it's time to tell the truth. She agreed and they planned the whole thing. She bought a plane ticket as soon as Chad finished texting. She feels bad about the fact she is lying to him. She is really worried about Chad's reaction when he finds out it was her on the internet all this time.

She is wearing the blue, turquoise casual dress Chad like the most. She dyed her hair again to her natural color. She decided to not wear her contact lenses. She's wearing the red lipstick Chad gifted her on their first anniversary. She wants to look perfect yet recognizable to Chad. Right now, she is making the tough decision... _red shoes _or _black shoes._ Today is the day she is going to find out how Chad is really doing. Today is the day the past faces the present.

It's 10 o'clock. Chad is waiting for his date at Chili's, the place they both agreed to have their first meeting. He can't stop looking himself at the mirror. He wants to look perfect to this mysterious girl. He thinks her real name is Dina, because of her usernames. He wants to give it a chance. He believes he can survive this. He bets she's the prettiest woman in all Los Angeles. It's around 10:15 and no signal of the mysterious girl. The waiter come to his table for the second time,

"Are you still waiting, sir? Or you want to order?" the waiter asked.

"She will be here in any minute. When she gets here, I'll let you know," answered Chad really nervous about the thinking that she probably stood him up.

The waiter left and Chad continued playing Tetris on his brand-new iPhone. He putted his mirror away, making sure his date don't see it when the arrival. He doesn't want her to think he's a self-centered jerk who only thinks about himself.

Sonny arrived to Chili's. She feels a bomb about to explode on her chest. She doesn't want to enter. She's looking right to Chad seated on the table, looking at something shiny. Her brain tells her not to do it, her heart tells her the opposite. She can't even concentrate. The fact she will be confronting Chad in any moment now, makes her feels more nervous.

_I can't do it, _she thinks while waiting at the reception.

"Table for two?" asked the receptionist.

"No. Actually, I'm here to meet someone. He's waiting for me inside. It's the one right in front the LCD," said Sonny when pointing at him.

"Sure Ma'am. Follow me," replied the receptionist.

The receptionist takes Sonny to the table Chad is in. She can't let him see her, so she is standing right behind him not talking. She closes her eyes waiting for the moment he will turn around and face her. Her heart starts beating faster. A rush starts getting upper her body. Suddenly, she feels cold and sweaty at the same time. She doesn't know what to do.

_I can't do it!_ She thinks while walking backward. She refuse to have him face to face. Sonny is leaving the place. Once again, so close yet so far.

All of the sudden, Chad stands up from the table and turns around. He notices there's a woman in a cute, blue turquoise dress heading to the main door. He's not sure if she is Dina, but he felt her presence standing behind him. He thought it was a waitress but then the cologne she is using reminds him of something or someone.

"Dina?" he shouted.

Sonny can't help it. Even though she doesn't want to talk to him or meet his gaze again, her heart wants to. She turns around and started walking the way to the table. She approached him and finally, stand in front of him.

"I'm not Dina," said Sonny with a broken, soft voice. "It was me all this time. I am dinagirl1234."

He cannot understand what he's seeing and listening. The person in front of him is not the one who he was expecting all this long. He starts touching her face gently, wiping her tears with his thumb. His blue eyes finally meets her deep, brown eyes.

"I know you're not, Sonny," he whispered.

He gets her closer. His body practically pressing hers. He is hugging her tightly as he ever imagine he could. He always believed this time would come. He always believed he will be seeing his beloved Sonny again. He starts kissing her cheeks, her forehead. He gently touch her lips and then his tongue starts exploring her mouth again. She pulls from the kiss and starts looking at him face to face.

"I shouldn't have break up with you," she said almost crying.

"It's not your fault. I should've defend you when they fired you," he replied.

He takes Sonny outside the restaurant, to the parking lot. They arrive to his car and then he carries Sonny to let her sit on the dash.

"I knew this time would come," he said between kisses.

"Really?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, I'm telling the truth," he continued saying.

"How did you know that?" asked Sonny.

"I didn't know that like know that. You know what I mean. Let's say... I'm A Believer" he ended.

Then, they moved to the back seat. She lays down on the seat and he tops her. That is the beginning of a romantic yet believed night.


End file.
